smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's First Meeting With Nudie
"Smurfette's First Meeting With Nudie" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was around the time that Smurfette first became a member of the Smurf Village, and one morning she was going about her business inside her house when she heard a knock on her door. "Just a minute," she said as she went to answer the door. It was a Smurf who apparently wasn't dressed in anything. "Hello, Smurfette," the Smurf introduced himself rather excitedly. "My name is Nudie, in case you haven't figured it out yet." "Uh, Nudie, why are you not dressed in a hat and pants like everyone else?" Smurfette asked, trying hard to look only at his face and not at everywhere else. "That's because I like to smurf around the village au naturale, as Painter would like to smurf," Nudie answered. "Besides, I'm not ashamed at how I look. I may not be as impressive as Hefty is, but you've got to admit that I'm not bad smurfing myself now, am I?" "You're certainly an attractive Smurf at that," Smurfette said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "Look, I'm not here to smurf upon you to do something indecent, but you might want to try smurfing like me sometime," Nudie said. "Uh, not right now, Nudie, thank you," Smurfette said. Then Nudie turned and saw Tapper and Duncan McSmurf approaching. "Oops, gotta run now. It was nice smurfing with you, Smurfette," Nudie said before he ran off and left Smurfette standing near her door. At that moment, Tapper and Duncan arrived. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my dear Smurfette," Tapper greeted. "I see that you've smurfed the unfortunate smurfumstance of meeting our resident streaker Nudie." "Yes, I have, Tapper," Smurfette said. "He didn't smurf any harm to me, if you were going to ask me that." "That boy advertises a bit too much of himself for my smurfing, lassie," Duncan said. "As much as I am proud to show off my smurfy strong physique, even I would not be so daring as to smurf off myself in all my glory when I'm not properly married yet." "You mean it's okay to be naked when you're married to someone you love?" Smurfette asked. "There is a time and a place for married couples to share each other without their clothes on, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Originally God created the male and female to be naked because it was a symbol of their innocence before Him, but when they smurfed the first sin, they became ashamed of themselves and smurfed leaves as coverings over themselves to hide their shame. That's why humans from that point on started smurfing clothes, and I believe that's the same reason that Smurfs also started smurfing clothes, as a symbol of hiding those things that we would be too shameful to smurf in public." "I never knew that," Smurfette said. "Nor did I know until now that there were differences between male Smurfs and female Smurfs as far as what parts they have." "I wouldn't blame you for being curious, my fair maiden," Duncan said. "Since there's only one of you in this village and a hundred of us, you're going to be smurfing a lot of us at times when we wouldn't be expecting you to smurf us." "But there are some things about male and female Smurfs that are best left for Papa Smurf to educate you on, if you're so desiring to know more about the sexes, Smurfette," Tapper said. "I'll keep that in mind, Tapper," Smurfette said. "Thank you for smurfing me." When they departed from Smurfette's house, Tapper and Duncan were talking with each other. "Come to smurf of it, the more I see Smurfette, the more I desire to see her smurfing without any clothes on, laddie," Duncan said. "How about you?" "My only desire for Smurfette is to be clothed with the robes of righteousness, my fellow Duncan, although I admit that I am tempted by the same fleshly desires of my fellow Smurfs in that regard," Tapper said. "It's funny that of all the desires this Almighty's Son claims to have endured through that holy book of yours, one of those didn't seem to be that of a beautiful maiden by His smurf," Duncan said. "Scripture says that He was tempted in all points just as we are, yet He was without sin," Tapper said. "I'm sure that also included the temptation of being with a female, as He has had females following Him throughout His earthly ministry, and a few females that touched His feet and kissed them and anointed them with perfume." "And the only time He was naked for anybody was when He was smurfed upon the cross for the whole world to see," Duncan said. "I'm not sure that's how I would want to be smurfed naked for anybody, even if it's for the one that I love." "The Almighty's Son smurfed everything He had to smurf us everything His Father wants us to have to be with Him forever in Heaven, Duncan," Tapper said. "Although His being smurfed of His clothes was an indignity He had to suffer through, His smurfing from the grave on the third day would see Him be smurfed up into glory upon His ascension into Heaven, that we will walk in white with Him where He is." "Well, I sure hope that it's the Almighty's will that I will be with Smurfette so that we can smurf our private pleasures together, if that's all right with you, laddie," Duncan said. "I will continue to pray for you and for Smurfette, that you will remain pure until the day when you may be united together with her according to His will upon your life, my friend," Tapper said. ----- Papa Smurf was busy cleaning up his laboratory when he heard a knocking on his door. He went to open and found out that it was Smurfette. "Ah, Smurfette, what may I smurf for you this day?" Papa Smurf asked as he let her in. "Papa Smurf, I had just smurfed my first meeting with the Smurf named Nudie today," Smurfette said. "Did Nudie hurt you in any way, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding concerned. "No, Papa Smurf, but smurfing at him just made me curious about why male Smurfs and female Smurfs appear so...different," Smurfette answered. "Well, that's because Mother Nature created males and females to be different for purposes that she knows best, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "You see, male Smurfs are created to be protectors and Papa Smurfs while female Smurfs are created to be nurturers and Mama Smurfs. That's why male Smurfs are given boy parts of a Smurf's body while female Smurfs are given girl parts of a Smurf's body. These parts are used for the creation of a new life, as the male Smurf uses his boy parts to...uh, insert his sex cells into the female Smurf's girl parts so that one of his sex cells unites with one of her sex cells to create a child." "So that's how children are created, Papa Smurf...that a male Smurf's sex cell unites with my sex cell through his boy parts being inside mine?" Smurfette asked, trying to understand it all. "That's about the best that I can explain it to you without smurfing so graphic about it, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "However, it is still best for you to wait until you're married with a male Smurf you love the most so you can enjoy the private pleasure of both his parts and yours joining together, and of course to create a child through that male Smurf." "Well, that's what I was hoping to happen someday, even though right now I still think I'm too young to be thinking about marrying anyone," Smurfette said. "Smurf your time, and don't be afraid of how your fellow Smurfs look, even if you happen to smurf into them at moments where neither of you would feel comfortable, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "After all, we are the only family of Smurfs that you have." "I'll remember that, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, giving Papa Smurf a hug. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles